


Catching the Niffler

by keyflight790, tsundanire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Everyones Kissing, Everythings in Public in this Fic, Exhibitionism, Fellating an Inanimate Object, Fellatio, Flashing, Friends Writing Together, Frottage, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, In Public, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Neville makes it to Second Base, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Party, Party Games, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rimming, Second Base, Simultaneous Orgasm, This is what happens when BFFs write together, Top Harry Potter, Voyeurism, We're so proud of him, and Hannah, eventually, except for Terry Boot, more than one, sorry Terry, we make no apologies, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: “Tonight, we’re going to play Catch the Niffler.”Harry heard a couple of squeals from around the room and he let out a breath. Last week they had played Spin the Bottle, and Harry could count on more than one hand the witches that had spelled the glass to point to him during their turn. Harry had tasted enough sticky lip balm and cherry chapstick to last a lifetime.**No Nifflers were harmed in the writing of this fic**





	Catching the Niffler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/gifts).



> Written for prompt #35  
> Kink: Exhibitionism  
> One to three pairings (or 'any'): Harry/Draco  
> Optional Prompt/Extras: Harry's never seen Draco go as wild as when people are watching.  
> Submitted By: Bixgirl1
> 
> @bixgirl1, when we saw your prompt we snatched it up. Hope you enjoy how wild this got. You're a treasure to the fandom and we loved writing for you.
> 
> HEAPING rooms full of kisses to our beta, @PalenDrome (nerdherderette), your comments made us squeal, and your feedback made this fic so much better. Big thanks to @malenkayacherepakha for the final read-through!

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ready?” Pansy proclaimed from across the room. It was another Saturday night, and everyone had gathered in the shared common room which was filled with pillows and blankets around the hearth. It was almost December and the night was cold, but the sparks from the kindling were keeping them warm. Harry wondered what would happen when it started to snow, if the fire would be strong enough.

The eighth-years had all been placed in a tower on the far side of the castle. McGonagall had wanted them to feel like they had their own privacy, their own bubble. It also allowed them to use the floo to leave and visit Hogsmeade whenever they wanted, but Harry usually opted not to go. The castle still felt like home, and despite it all, he felt safest there. Away from the eyes of the people in town, the journalists who followed his every move. The menacing shadows that rested in every corner.

Besides, once everyone left the tower and headed to the shops, Harry was left with his thoughts and his bed.

Which, lately, had been filled with Draco Malfoy.

If you had told Harry this time last year he’d be sharing a bed with someone, he wouldn’t have been surprised. The tent was cold, the noises outside so terrifying. Every crack could mean danger, and Harry found comfort in sleeping with others. He listened for the soft snores from Ron, or the shifting from Hermione as she scoured the pages of yet another book, lighting each word with a glow from her wand.

Harry slept better with someone there, and the, erm, _activities_ that he and Draco tended to do before hitting the sack certainly helped clear his mind.

It was becoming an issue, however. No one knew about him and Malfoy. It’s not like he was hiding it, not quite, but he assumed Draco liked to keep his proclivities private. Far be it for him to scream from the tower about what a good lay Draco had turned out to be. How he made Harry’s toes curl when he rode him, his cock hitting his abs as his plump arse bounced up and down on Harry’s thick length.

So when Pansy motioned for everyone to settle, Harry chose a purple feather-down cushion on the opposite side of the room from his...fuckbuddy? Sexual partner? Boyfriend?

He cradled his cup of firewhisky and ginger beer in one hand and adjusted the pillow below him with the other. It wasn’t until he had completely settled down that he noticed Draco had placed his hand over the pillow next to him.

 _Was he saving a seat for me?_ Harry thought. Draco’s eyes were searching the room, and finally they met Harry’s, grey turning to steel. Draco frowned slightly and moved his hand awkwardly from the pillow, pretending to pick off a piece of lint from the fabric instead.

Before Harry’s heart could fully sink, Pansy’s voice once again filled the room.

“Tonight, we’re going to play Catch the Niffler.”

Harry heard a couple of squeals from around the room and he let out a breath. Last week they had played Spin the Bottle, and Harry could count on more than one hand the witches that had spelled the glass to point to him during their turn. Harry had tasted enough sticky lip balm and cherry chapstick to last a lifetime.

“Everyone know how to play?” Pansy asked, and Harry was relieved to see a couple of other students awkwardly shaking their heads. He always felt out of place when he didn’t know something about the wizarding world, like books and songs and games, or important things like  splitting your soul and casting a Patronus.

“Well,” Pansy started, holding out a gold coin. “The Magizoologist--that’s me, this round--picks a Niffler. The Niffler will then feel a coin slide into their pocket.  The challenge for the rest of us is to sniff out the gold, and spot the Niffler.”

“Kind of like a whodunnit?” Hermione chimed in.

“Exactly, Granger,” Pansy nodded. “However, there’s a price to pay if you accuse the wrong person.”

“What are you going on about?” Ron asked, clearly confused. “Never heard that rule.”

“I like to keep my games interesting, Weasley,” Pansy replied. “A dare will be issued to anyone who fails to seek out the correct player.”

“What kind of dare?” Blaise looked excited, his eyes already twinkling.

“We’ll find out, won’t we?” Pansy winked. “Now, everyone, close your eyes.”

Harry leaned back on his palms and glanced quickly across the room, catching a glimpse of blond hair before the room went dark.

“Open them!” Pansy tucked her wand back into her pocket and grinned devilishly.

Everyone was looking around, seeing if there were any obvious clues, like anyone blushing or avoiding eye contact, or anyone shuffling or tapping their foot.

It was Ron who spoke up first.

“Draco, you look smug over there. Hiding anything?”

Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Ron had been buzzing for weeks since the Ministry had tapped them to join the Auror program after they’d passed their NEWTS, and it had become commonplace for Ron to interrogate even the smallest of bugs. “For practice,” he had explained when Harry had found him yelling at a grasshopper sitting innocently on the brim of his shoe. “Need to know what his intentions are with my loafers.”

“Oh, sure; I’m Slytherin, so I must be hiding something, is that it?”

“Can’t change the facts, mate,” Ron shrugged his shoulders in response.

“Are you making an official accusation, Ron?” Pansy inquired, a smirk playing on her lips.

“Not yet.” He shook his head, still staring at Draco as if he’d stolen his last crumpet.

“Anyone else want to take a stab?” Pansy prodded.

“It’s clearly Ernie,” Hermione answered, not even bothering with inquisitions. “I can see a bit of gold. Right there.” She pointed her wand, and the entire room shifted their gaze towards Macmillan and the shiny bit peaking out of his pocket.

Ernie shifted awkwardly, then reached into the folds of his trousers. “‘s a johnny,” he said, his face flushing pink.

“A what?” Hannah exclaimed, giggling into Padma’s shoulder.

“A condom.” Blaise waived his hand. “I’ve got the coin, anyway.”

“That he does!” Pansy cheered, then focused her attention towards a pouting Hermione.

“Tsk, tsk, Granger, not recognising the clear sign of a wrapped prophylactic? Would have guessed you and Firecrotch over there would use all sorts of protection.”

Ron’s face turned as red as his aforementioned pubes, but Hermione just scoffed.

“I’ll have you know that Ronald and I are not partaking in such deeds,” Hermione quipped. “I tend to lean in the opposite direction.”

Pansy arched one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows. “Are you saying you’re a todger dodger?”

“I prefer females to males, yes,” Hermione answered, lifting her chin.

“Good to know.” Pansy dragged a finger across her bottom lip in contemplation.

“So, whose turn is it now?” Ron asked trying to divert attention.

“It’s Blaise’s, but first, there’s the matter of the dare.”

“Do give me your best shot, Parkinson,” Hermione bit out, staring hard into Pansy’s eyes, challenging.

“Well, now that I know what we’re dealing with, I will adjust it slightly.” She glanced around the room, presumably searching for something to hone in on.

Finally, she shrugged and said, “Let’s see what you’re hiding under that sweater, Granger.”

“You want me to flash the room?” Hermione said, shaking her head. “That’s the best you can do?”

“Gotta start small...for the learning curve, of course,” Pansy smirked, her finger skating along her lips and dipping into the space between her teeth.

“Fine,” Hermione responded, pursing her lips. Harry shifted uncomfortably as the room stared at his best friend. She stood and waited a moment as if to confirm that all eyes were on her before she lifted her shirt.

Harry couldn’t help but look. He’d seen her breasts several times over the past year, a quick glimpse when she changed in the morning, or when they took a dip in the freezing river, no longer feeling fresh after days of surviving on just cleansing charms.

They were smaller than Ginny’s, Harry noted. But they were pert and soft, and part of Hermione. He took another glimpse as she turned in a full circle.

Harry then turned toward Draco, catching his stare. He thought Draco might be mad, may be hurt, if Harry looked at someone else while they were in... _whatever_ they were in. But Draco just smirked, tilting his head slightly to the right.

Hermione let her shirt drop back down over her chest and sat, her cheeks barely pink and hands placed casually in her lap. Harry admired her boldness, her ability to be unapologetically herself. He wondered if he could be that bold in front of everyone like that. If Draco would be that bold with him.

“Okay.” Blaise’s voice filled the room. “Everyone close your eyes.”

Harry shut his eyes, and his mind filled with images of Draco on his bed, shaking and writhing below him. He almost didn’t want to open them when Blaise announced the Niffler had been chosen.

Michael started, saying he had heard Terry gasp when their eyes were closed.

“That’s cheating!” Boot responded. “How d’you know it was my gasp and not, say, Anthony’s?”

“I’ve heard you jerking it enough to know the difference between your and Tony’s gasps. You’re much louder, and you always have that weird hiss at the end.”

“It’s true, mate. Never did master your silencing charm,” Anthony added, chuckling at Terry’s bright red cheeks.

“Fine.” Terry crossed his arms tightly across his chest. “What happens now?”

“Now Michael chooses the Niffler. Although I do think you should do a dare, Terry, as you made it so obvious it was you.”

“That’s not fair!” Terry rebutted. “Not my fault that Slytherin picked me!”

“It’s the only thing you get picked for, Boot. You should be honoured I even know your name.”

“I’ll have you know I get picked for a lot of things,” Terry mumbled, staring into his lap.

“I’ve always picked you for a bottom.”

“Bottom of what?” Terry’s voice was small and slightly panicked.

“You sweet, sweet, Ravenclaw,” Blaise chucked. He then lifted a quill off of the community board and transfigured it into a long cylinder, devoid of pen and feathers. “Suck it,” he growled, handing the stick to a trembling Terry.

“What?”

“I said, suck it,” Blaise answered, his voice deeper than Harry had ever heard, and something about its low tone made his cock twitch.

“Like a lollipop,” Michael said cheerily.

“Like a ten-inch lolly with a delicious, salty center,” Blaise chuckled, his eyes alight.

Terry’s cheeks were bright pink as he examined the transfigured quill in his hands. Tentatively, he placed about a quarter of it in his mouth.

“No teeth,” Blaise added, his gaze laser-focused on the wood.

Terry wrapped his lips around his teeth, and inserted another inch between his lips.

“That’s it, baby.” Blaise licked his lips, voice husky, clearly enjoying Boot’s humiliation.

Terry hollowed his cheeks and sucked, once, twice, before pulling the stick all the way out of his mouth.

“Happy, Zabini?” he spat, and Blaise crossed his arms against his chest.

“Would have been happier if you could take my whole length, but at least we have a starting point.”

Terry’s cheeks went even darker, and he threw the piece of wood into the middle of their haphazard circle.

Harry couldn’t help but wonder if that stick was a fair representation of Zabini’s true length, but before he could compare and contrast his own measurements, Terry had anxiously stood.

“Everyone, please close your eyes so I can get this over with.”

Harry closed his eyes once more, and the room went silent as Terry picked the next Niffler.

“Done,” he said and sat back down, burying his heated face into his hands.

Harry glanced around the room, noticing how everyone was staring their neighbours down. Ron had a scowl on his face as he evaluated everyone, looking for the faintest twitch of someone hiding a secret.

“Hermione?” Ron started his line of questioning.

“What?”

“Do you have the coin?”

“Ronald, honestly, even if I did, I wouldn’t say so.”

“Right.”

“Merlin, a first year can do a better job than you,” Draco smirked from across the room.

“Oh, yeah? Wanna make a bet?”

“Terms?” Draco asked pointedly.

“I bet you can’t find the Niffler before I can.”

“What’s the payout?”

“Five galleons.”

“Big talk for a Weasel. Fine, bet’s on.”

Ron nodded and turned his glare to Dean and Seamus.

“Fellow Gryffindors, who would never lie to me...” He narrowed his eyes in Draco’s direction for a second before continuing. “You would tell me if either of you had the coin, right?”

“Sure,” Dean grinned.

“‘f course,” Seamus agreed.

“Great,” Ron nodded, seemingly satisfied.

Draco just stared, open-mouthed. “You didn’t actually ask them if they had the coin, you know?”

“Oi! Don’t tell me how to do my questioning!” Ron rebutted.

“Fine, Ronnykins.” Draco raised his hands in surrender, and Harry noticed that Lavender shifted awkwardly on her pillow. “Dean, Seamus; do either of you have the coin?”

“No,” Dean chuckled.

“Aye!” Seamus laughed, pulling out the bit of gold from his pocket.

“But--” Ron started.

“But, it sounds like you lost,” Draco smirked.

“Very sneaky, you two,” Pansy chuckled. “Terry, what’s Seamus’ dare?”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes,” Pansy, Blaise and Draco all shouted. Terry pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’d rather not.” Terry crossed his arms over his chest.

“If you don’t, I will, and I can assure you, it will not end well,” Pansy stated. Harry rolled his eyes. _Why did Pansy always have to be such a bitch?_

“Fine. You two have to kiss,” he mumbled, motioning to Dean and Seamus.

“What?” Harry gasped. “Seamus is the one who lost; is it really fair to drag Dean into it?”

“Oh trust me, Harry; I do not mind,” Dean grinned, turning toward Seamus.

To Harry’s utter dismay, they kissed. It began soft, Seamus’ lips barely grazing Dean’s, but it quickly escalated in heat and fervour. Dean was soon plunging his tongue into Seamus’s willing mouth, and his hands were grasping frantically along Seamus’ backside.

Seamus gripped Dean’s shoulders and pulled himself up until he was sitting in Dean’s lap. Harry could make out the distinctive moans escaping their throats as they kissed, and it only took a glance at Seamus’ hips for him to note that Seamus was grinding himself, slow and sure, in his partner’s lap.

Harry felt his cock fatten at the sight. Two boys, an obvious couple judging by how well they were synced in their thrusts. He couldn’t believe they had kept it a secret for this long, but he had been preoccupied by another boy in his own bed.

He glanced across the room, desperately seeking out that boy, and when he found him, his cock hardened even more.

Draco was entranced by the sight of Dean and Seamus going at it in the middle of the common room. His teeth were bearing down so hard on his bottom lip that the pink had turned almost white, and his hand had drifted to the flies of his trousers. He wasn’t exactly touching himself, but his hand was there, secure, ready.

Harry’s eyes flitted from Draco’s concentrated expression to his mouth to the hand hovering over his crotch, and he wondered if Draco would kiss him like that, in front of everyone. If he was dared, that is.

Harry desperately wanted to find out.

A gasp from Seamus yanked Harry out of his reverie, and he diverted his gaze back to the frotting couple, clearly having a time of it.

Seamus gasped again as Dean pulled on his hair, his mouth on his neck, and Harry couldn’t take his eyes off them. His thoughts kept drifting to Draco, soft in his bed, his tender neck curved, waiting for Harry’s touch, his mouth, his teeth. Harry’s cock was hard and he palmed it, hoping that the bulge wouldn’t be obvious to the surrounding room.

And then suddenly, Dean let out a loud moan and Seamus bucked, his hips moving fast against Dean, his mouth still clamped down hard on his lips. Harry watched in awe as Seamus began to slow his grind, a low moan escaping his throat, the vibration of it going straight to Harry’s aching cock.

“Did they just--?” Ron asked.

“I think they did.” Harry’s voice was low and hungry as he realised that Seamus--and probably Dean--had come in his trousers, right there in front of the whole class. And what a sight it had been.

“Well, then.” Pansy was grinning, her pixie cut framing her face in such a way that it almost looked menacing. “I regret that we only saw part of the show, but bully for you, Gryffindors. I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Oh, I’ve had lots of things in me,” Seamus laughed, pulling off Dean and settling back on his own pillow.

“Does he mean-”

“I think he does, Ron,” Harry answered, looking at his best friend. He wondered what Ron would think if he knew that Draco had often begged Harry to put things inside of him, like his tongue and his fingers and his cock.

And how willingly Harry had obliged.

“Seamus, claim your next victim,” Pansy said, leading the game along.

“Aren’t you just a chancer, putting on airs,” Seamus shot back at Pansy. “Suppose there’s no point delaying, everyone snap your peepers.”

Harry rolled his eyes before shutting them, wondering how many more rounds they would go. He was itching to leave, to crawl into his bed. He had a tiny flitter of hope that Draco might follow him there, and help rid him of the hard-on he was currently sporting in his trousers.

“Open up,” Seamus said, and Harry instantly focused across the room. Draco stared back, his cheeks flushed.  

Harry wondered for a moment if the blush was because he was staring, or because they had both just watched two men come. He wanted to crawl across the room and situate himself on the pillow next to Draco, pull him into his own lap. Show the entire year how good they were together.

But then he realised Draco probably had the coin. In fact, Terry and Ernie were already accusing him.

“Get off it, Malfoy, we know you’re hiding something.”

“I swear, if one more person falsely accuses me...” Draco folded his arms across his chest and the movement made his jumper ride up just a little. Harry couldn’t help but stare at the newly exposed, small expanse of pale skin. He wanted to drag his mouth across it, just as he had the other night before he swallowed him down. Harry could practically feel the weight of Draco’s cock on his tongue.

“I think Lavender has it,” said a tiny voice far to Harry’s right. Draco’s eyes darted to Neville and softened. Anger flared within Harry, as fast as the burst of a phoenix. Was he not the only one Draco was currently spending his nights with? Could Neville and he be fucking behind Harry’s back? He realised instantly that they had never had a proper discussion about whether they were exclusively sleeping together, but Harry just assumed it was understood.

“Is that an accusation, Neville?” Pansy said.

“Yes,” Neville confirmed. “Draco doesn’t have it, so everyone can just leave him alone.”

Harry saw Draco mouth a subtle ‘Thank You’ towards Neville, who just nodded once in return. He swallowed hard, trying to extinguish the fire in his belly.

“Fine.” Pansy was also looking at Draco, but Harry couldn’t quite read her expression. “Seamus?” she prodded.

“Not Lavender,” he answered. “Not Draco, either.”

“Then who has it?” Ron asked.

“Her,” Seamus shrugged, pointing at Millicent Bulstrode.

“Interesting,” Pansy said. “Very sneaky, passing it to a Slytherin. Now, I do believe a dare is in order.”

“Rather I didn’t.”

“Seamus, the rules are the rules,” Pansy reminded him. Harry thought only a Slytherin could design such a treacherous game.

“Fine. Neville, why don’t you snog the lass you like.”

“What if it’s a lad?” Millicent chuckled, and Harry glared at her.

“Oh, it’s a lass,” Dean grinned. “He talks about her all the time.”

“Well, who is it?”  

Neville squirmed in his seat, but his eyes kept darting towards the group of Hufflepuffs in the corner. Ernie and Justin were both laughing and poking a very blushing Hannah in the sides.

“Ahh, Miss Abbott, I believe you’re needed, if you please,” Pansy prompted. Couldn’t she let things go?

Hannah didn’t seem to mind, however. She meandered into the center of the circle and waited patiently.

Neville was redder than a fire-bellied toad, but Harry could tell the moment he summoned his Gryffindor courage. He stood and walked steadily, taking Hannah’s hand once he reached her.

Harry leaned in and heard him whisper to Hannah, “You okay with this?”

“More than,” she responded.

Reaching up with his free hand, Neville tenderly cupped Hannah’s cheek, thumb stroking gently along her skin. It was a tender moment that held so much, so different from the prior bet, and yet as Harry looked over at Draco, he could see a soft longing on his face.

Taking the plunge, Neville dove in and kissed Hannah as fiercely as Dean had kissed Seamus. There were a few gasps and more than a few whoops of delight. Harry found himself clapping despite his own confused feelings. They were both blushing, and maybe a little breathless, as they pulled away. Hannah’s hand had tangled its way into Neville’s hair as she beamed at him. His smile was just as bright, however, especially when he pressed their foreheads together and murmured quietly.

“I think there’s a few things we should talk about then, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Hannah cooed, stifling a mild case of the giggles. They wandered away from the group and up the stairs. While it may have appeared they were going to do the deed, Harry knew Neville better than that. But at least it meant he’d been wrong about Draco. A surge of guilt ran through him then, one far too difficult to explain out loud, let alone to himself. Was it jealousy that had taken him over?

“Alright! My turn!” Millicent clapped her hands together excitedly. “Close your eyes, everyone!”

Harry closed his eyes, but mulled over Draco’s strange behaviour. Just because they were _sharing a bed_ didn’t mean there weren’t complicated emotions that would come with that. But avoiding them as long as possible was already Harry’s modus operandi.

“Find the Niffler!” Millicent smirked, which Harry noted once his eyes were open. Strangely enough, she was looking right at him. He frowned, unsettled. She hadn’t given him the coin, so why was she so focused on him?

“It’s Potter. I can tell,” Draco shouted almost immediately.

“Oh really, Malfoy? And how is that?” Harry hissed, caught completely off-guard by the round.

“That bulge in your trousers. You’re clearly hiding something.”

“That’s my prick you twat!” Harry threw across the room and quickly covered his semi-hard erection with the flats of his hands.

“And what a nice bulge it is,” Millicent chided. “But unfortunately, he is not the Niffler. Would the real Niffler please stand up?”

Padma stood, holding out the coin in her hands.

“Sorry.” She almost looked sympathetic as Millicent prepared his dare.

Harry winced. He knew how vicious Bulstrode could be, especially towards wizards who had turned her down for dates in the past.

“I want you to whip it out, Draco. Jerk your cock for us.”

“What?” Harry said, aghast. Did she really think that was appropriate? It was one thing for Hermione to lift her shirt, or even Dean and Seamus to kiss… and yes they had taken it a bit further than expected, but no one had dared them to do it. This? This went too far.

He started to say so, until he caught a glimpse of Draco.

Draco sat, cheeks flushed, eyes slightly glazed. His expression was one Harry recognised from their nights in bed when Harry would open Draco up using only his tongue.

Harry felt frozen, stuck to the ground, breathing heavily. He wanted to see it, and from the hard breathing around the room, he wasn’t the only one who was yearning to see what Draco was hiding in his tight trousers.

Draco leaned back, one palm flat to the ground, the other slipped beneath the waistband of his trousers, grasping his obvious erection. Harry gulped. He couldn’t understand why Draco seemed so willing to dive right into his dare without fighting it, even a little.

But as Draco began to stroke himself slowly from base to tip, adding a shaky little twist at the end, Harry saw something he’d never expected. The soft, almost shy expression in Draco’s eyes as he wanked himself in front of the group. The bashful shade of red that bloomed across his cheeks, meeting over the bridge of his nose. Harry felt his heart patter in his chest.

As Draco stroked himself in earnest, Harry could see the glistening tip of his prick peeking out, filling Harry with the urge to crawl over and lick it.

“Out of the trousers, Draco darling,” Pansy added cheekily. She seemed as excited as the rest of the Slytherin students about this. Harry briefly wondered why. Did they know something Harry didn’t? The answer came in the shuffling way Draco obediently pushed his clothes down, exposing the very filled out length, now almost completely reddened by arousal and embarrassment.

The tip was leaking slightly, pearly fluid oozing out and dribbling down the underside, which Draco then gathered into his palm on each upward stroke. Although he'd only just started, Draco appeared to be breathless - panting in small puffs that gusted gently against the bangs that had fallen into his face.

Harry was mesmerised, entranced even. Just absolutely taken by the man who'd done so many other things with him already. And yet this one act - the most simplistic of all things, in a room full of voyeurs - was what seemed to truly be Draco's undoing. How had Harry not known before? How had he not understood?

“Aaah~” Draco moaned lewdly, though it was hardly fake. It was debauched. It was… carnal. The pure and raw need emanating from Draco’s throat in little gasps, pants, and breathy groans was erotic enough to keep everyone’s attention. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could spot one or two other people touching themselves right along with Draco. Harry’s chest tightened, and he could hardly breath.

Part of him wanted to keep this for himself, jealousy rearing it’s rather unflattering head. But on the other hand, it seemed like an audience was exactly what got Draco going. More so than anything else ever had. But Draco wasn’t looking at them. His grey eyes were closed as he stroked himself luxuriously, and Harry could only assume he was picturing something extremely sensual.

Draco’s hips jerked upwards, almost fucking into his fist, the nearly purpled tip oozing enough fluid to ease the thrusting. His moans got louder as his body trembled.

“Ah~ Ah~ A- Mmph~”

Harry recognised some of the trembling in Draco’s core; he was getting close, but he was holding back. Teasing himself. Harry longed to be behind Draco, to be whispering naughty things into his ear, reminding him he was being watched. That he was being so good.

Before he could stop himself, Harry shifted to stand, and moved to the pillow beside Draco. Whispers and gasps ran through the circle, but Harry’s eyes were only for Draco wanking at his side.

Draco looked up, eyes wide, confused… desperate. _Wild._ Harry bit down a groan, then leaned in.

“I never knew… you enjoy being watched?” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear. As Draco nodded, the blush on his cheeks burned brighter, flushing all the way down his chest.

“You look so good like this. Fuck, I wish I’d known…” Harry continued to whisper in his ear, the words hushed and private but clearly affecting Draco.

“Nnngh!” Draco moaned, arching back some more. Pre-come shot out in a thick glob, indicating just how close Draco was to the edge.

“Shit, Draco! Merlin, that’s fucking hot.” Harry groaned, no longer able to stop himself from palming the front of his trousers. Draco was so close, but Harry wanted desperately for him to keep going. He wanted more of this, now that he knew just what made his - whatever they were - tick.

Draco licked his lips. He continued circling the head of his cock, fingers teasing the glans just beneath, but never pushing further. His whole body trembled with barely contained desire, and Harry wanted nothing more than to be the one to push him over the edge.

Getting on his knees, he ignored the whispers and cat-calling of the group around them and sat behind Draco, placing both legs on either side of him. From here, Draco would be able to feel his erection grinding against his back, but Harry could also easily lean in and lick, suck, and whisper the filthiest things into Draco’s ear. He wanted to help stroke him, but that wasn’t part of the dare.

“Can you feel that Draco? Can you feel how hard you’re making me?” Harry hissed into Draco’s ear.

Draco’s hips bucked in response, the stimulation almost too much. From far away, Harry heard Pansy’s voice calling him.

“Oi, Potter. Let’s up the stakes, shall we? I’ll give you a chance to choose the dare for someone, if you can get him to come. _Untouched_.”

Draco’s body jolted, cock twitching excitedly at the prospect. Harry’s eyes narrowed, but he couldn’t stop now. He wanted to know if he could do it, too. Was that even possible? He couldn’t affect Draco that much, could he?

“Let yourself go, Draco,” Harry murmured, shifting their bodies so that Draco could lean back against Harry’s chest. “I want to see you come all over yourself. I know you can do it, you’re so riled up right now.”

Draco let himself go, tucking his hands behind his back. “Please….” he begged.

“Please, what Draco? That’s rather vague. Ngggh, wow look at that. Look at how hard you are. How much you’re throbbing.” Draco’s cock jerked in response. “Fuck! That was a big twitch. Still feel my cock against your back?” Harry lifted his hips so his cock slid up Draco’s spine. “Imagine you sitting in my lap right now,” he continued to murmur. “Imagine me fucking you open in front of all these people. You’d like that wouldn’t you? You’d be a mess.” Harry couldn’t help the moan that escaped him then, as he imagined Draco on all fours in front of him, while he pounded himself roughly into that tight hole.

“Or would you want me fuck you with some toys in front of them? Start with our glass dildo up your arse, maybe a slicked-up sleeve sliding tight around your cock?”

Draco’s cock twitched against his stomach, flailing once, twice, three more times into the air before Draco’s entire body seemed to explode. He shouted, fingers clawing at anything within reach - Harry, the floor, his own thighs - his back arching and his hips thrusting wildly as he came, rivers of his seed shooting out in arcs of white. It was glorious. By and large the most amazing thing Harry had ever seen.

The sounds of the room filtered back through to Harry then, a reminder that they were, in fact, not alone. While Draco seemed to enjoy the attention, Harry felt a bit ruffled. But as he looked around at the pink cheeks and flustered expressions, it was clear that  _everyone_ had been just as affected by them as they had been by each other.

“So…” Pansy coughed, trying to clear the arousal from her throat. “Who’s next?”

That got a couple laughs and brought everyone’s attention back on the game. Though, there were some nervous glances as some people started to wonder who would have to follow the show Draco had just put on, and what they’d possibly be asked to do.

Neville and Hannah returned, hand in hand, blushing lightly as the room erupted in hoots, hollers, and cat-calls. Padma had everyone close their eyes again, and Draco used the opportunity to tuck himself back in to his trousers while Harry cast a cleansing charm on him and the floor.

He tried to focus on the game, but found himself distracted by the feel of Draco’s hair against his face as he leaned in. Draco seemed fine with it, however, even resting his head back against Harry’s shoulder. He wrapped his hands around Draco’s waist and squeezed, hoping Draco could feel how hard he still was after his performance.

He vaguely heard the Niffler inquiries bounce from Ron to Hermione, over to the Hufflepuffs who were all still giggling about Hannah’s return. She was sitting so close to Neville, and both of their cheeks were bright red. He was excited for Neville and his new relationship, but at that moment Harry could only concentrate on the way Draco was shifting his hips slightly, grinding against Harry’s cock. His movements were slow, teasing, and Harry’s breath was stuck in his throat as his nails dug into Draco’s hips.

Harry wanted more. He wanted Draco’s fingers wrapped around his length, or his mouth on his cock, or...oh gods, if he could thrust into his tight heat. Could he do that, fuck Draco in front of everyone? It had been so hot watching Draco come undone, and surely he could be brave like that. He was a fucking Gryffindor, after all.

He could do it. Especially if it was a dare. Harry opened his mouth, ready to accuse someone, anyone, that they had the coin, so Pansy could dare him. And she would, she would tell him to take Draco right there in front of everyone, the fucking wench, and Harry could. He could show the entirety of his year just how good he and Draco were together.

He started to speak, his eyes focused on Zacharias Smith, his cock completely enthralled with Draco’s hips, when fucking Macmillan’s voice filled the room.

“Blaise, you seem awfully quiet. Got the coin, do you?”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“You’re not my type,” Ernie laughed. “But there is someone in this room I’ll bet you’d like to fuck. We could all find out, if you’ve got the coin.”

“I’m not dogging someone just because Patil gave me a piece of gold,” Blaise countered, his eyebrows furled.

“How much would you fuck someone for?” Ernie snapped back.

“At least an inheritance.”

“Now, now,” Pansy interrupted. “This is a game, not a death sentence. If Blaise doesn’t consent, he doesn’t consent.”

“You mean I didn’t have to suck that pen?” Terry yelled.

“Mmm, but didn’t you enjoy it?” Blaise smirked before eyeing the room. He licked his lips. “How ‘bout I show you how to suck properly. Weasley, care to be my volunteer?”

“What?” Ron said in a high-pitched squeal.

“C’mon, don’t be shy. I’ve heard you’ve got a big one,” Blaise winked. “Let’s see it, shall we?”

Harry stared, slack-jawed as Ron stood up across the room, and with shaky hands, unbuttoned his trousers. His cock spilled out, half-hard, the tip as red as the hair on his head. Harry wondered who had spread the rumour about it being as fat as his stupid rat, but he knew at least three other people in the room who had seen it multiple times. Harry supposed it was a nice-looking one, but he tried not to think about it too hard. It was attached to his best friend after all.

With a cocky strut, Blaise walked towards Ron and gracefully fell to his knees.

“You see, Ernie, a blowjob should be seductive and exciting. It’s not just about getting your dick wet.” He circled his finger and thumb around the base of Ron’s cock, and Ron gasped. His head was facing upward, and his hands were scrunched at his sides as though willing himself not to engage with the provocative man at his feet.

“Start with a little tease,” Blaise added. He dragged his mouth across Ron’s hip bones as he held his swelling cock steady.  “Make him want it. Do you want it, Weasley?”

Harry thought he could see Ron mouthing what he could only assume were Chudley Cannons’ stats as he stared at the ceiling, but he gave a slight nod, a blush filling his cheeks.

“Start at the top, and you want to be enthusiastic about it.” Blaise stuck out his tongue and licked the tip quickly with the end of his tongue. “It helps to have an involved partner as well,” Blaise grinned. He grabbed Ron’s hands and placed one on his shoulder and the other on his scalp.

Ron stopped whispering stats and bit his lip as Blaise continued. “The tip is the most sensitive part, so make sure to give it some extra attention. Then you can work your way down.”

Draco twitched again in Harry’s lap, his hands gripping hard onto Harry’s thighs. He thought back to the first time Draco had sunk to his own knees for Harry. It had started as a friendly bet, during a game of two-on-two Quidditch. Harry and Ron watched in agony as the final quaffle went through the hoop, grimacing to each other as Draco and Blaise cheered.

They had slunk back to the showers, and Harry had stayed under the water for as long as possible, dreading the return to the castle, to the loneliness and heavy chill that still seeped out of the walls. It was then, with soap in his eyes and shampoo in his hair, that Draco had stepped into his stall.

Draco had gloated and spat, and Harry wanted to return the insults, but he just didn’t have it in him. Instead, he told Draco how great it had felt just to play again, how he missed flying without fleeing, and how much Draco had improved.

Harry would find out quickly, when Draco twirled his tongue around Harry’s soapy length, how much Draco craved those words, his praise, his touch. How it had felt to be swallowed down and come in the hot heat of Draco’s mouth, hot water still scorching his back.

Across the room, Blaise was taking Ron down to the hilt before pulling back off and sharing more instructional tidbits with the captivated room, but Harry could barely hear them. His entire body was pinpoint-focused on Draco, blond hair tickling his chin and his hips writhing in his lap. It felt good, _so good_ , but it wasn’t enough.

It seemed like Ron agreed, suddenly sick of Blaise starting and stopping.

“Would you please shut it and just bloody suck?” Ron snapped, gripping Blaise’s shoulders.

“Finally, darling,” Blaise smirked, before wrapping a hand around Rons bollocks and giving them a rewarding tug. He licked up the length of Ron’s cock before diving in.

Blaise’s head bobbed back and forth as Ron gripped his neck, then his head, guiding him faster and harder as Blaise sucked him down. His hand continued to fondle Ron’s bollocks, and Harry could see the shift in Ron’s face, the twitch in his legs before he screamed out.

“Fuck, yes, gonna come down that pretty throat of yours,” Ron yelped, and his entire body convulsed. Blaise wrapped his hands around Ron’s thighs in support, and after a moment, pulled off and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

Ron was still shaking when Blaise stood. He gave him a wink and said, “I’m always available for another tutoring session.”

It took a moment for Ron to tuck himself back in his trousers and sit down. He glanced at Harry and gave him a shrug before burying his head in his hands.

“Well, that was quite a lesson. Thank you, Blaise,” Pansy laughed. “With a little more practice, you could go pro.”

“Oh please, Pansy. As if you could do better.”

“I wouldn’t touch a cock if my life depended on it. But if you’d like to see my impeccable oral skills, I’d be happy to demonstrate.” Pansy scanned the room. “I’ll need a volunteer.”

“Actually, I rather think it’s my turn to keep the gold and choose a Niffler, Pansy dearest.” Blaise winked, almost mockingly.

Pansy rolled her eyes but didn’t otherwise seem all that upset with the proceedings. Harry tried to focus on the game again, but it was futile. Since Draco’s turn, Harry had become a wild mess, desperate for more. Desperate to see Draco turn into a puddle simply because others were watching him. There was no turning back after this game, not for Harry. He could no longer deny that he wanted to keep Draco for himself, or at least be the only one who could touch him - even if others could see. He wanted to lay down that undeniable ownership, to lay claim on Draco in front of everyone. But what would that take? Would Draco even accept?

“Eyes closed, everyone.” Blaise called out, and once more, Harry burrowed his face in Draco’s neck. But this time, he planned on returning the tease. It started with a single, soft kiss. Just one, placed on the back of Draco’s neck, but it happened to be one of his more sensitive areas. Draco’s whole body stiffened in Harry’s lap, but he wasn’t going to stop.

Not even when the Niffler was picked, and the round began.

His lips slowly kissed a trail over the right side of Draco’s shoulder, stopping at the neckline of Draco’s shirt. From there, Harry kissed up the side of Draco’s neck until he hit that sweet spot just behind Draco’s ear. Draco shivered in his lap and barely suppressed a soft groan. Most people were too caught up in the excitement of the game to notice, but Pansy’s eyes were shrewd and caught them.

“I think Harry has it!” she shouted.

Suddenly, all eyes were on them. Harry stopped and blinked, pulling away from his attempts to tease Draco, who was a panting mess in his lap.

“I… what?” Harry tried.

“It’s obvious. You’ve got a very telling face, so you decided to distract yourself by making out with Draco so that we wouldn’t think it was you. Which, by the way, is a whole other conversation we clearly need to have.”

Both Harry and Draco shouted at the same time.

“We weren’t making out!”

“He wasn’t...I wasn’t...we- ugh, nevermind.”

“Besides, you’re wrong, Pansy. I have it!” Hannah waved around the gold coin excitedly with one hand, still holding Neville’s hand with the other.

Blaise grinned.

“Well, well, well. Looks like the tables have indeed turned.”

“Fine by me. Who’s my victim?” Pansy looked as if she wasn’t all that unhappy about losing.

“Hmm. Let’s see…” Blaise looked around, tapping his chin pensively, though if you asked Harry, he’d say Blaise was just stalling. He knew exactly who he’d planned to pick from the beginning.

“Granger, I’ve had a taste of your boyfriend there. Why don’t you let Pansy have a taste of you, then?” Blaise grinned, eyes twinkling with mischief and lust.

“Not my boyfriend,” Hermione exclaimed, scooching her arse back about a foot. She glanced at Ron, but he was still blissed out and barely functioning.

“Oh come now, Granger. Where’s that Gryffindor courage? Don’t you want to know what it’s like?” Pansy purred, attempting to seduce the bushy-haired girl with a slow crawl on all fours. From this angle, Harry and Draco were facing Hermione directly, so they had a great view of the show. Harry had always identified as bisexual at the least, and as far as he knew, Draco didn’t define himself by any labels. He just was.

But that meant there was a chance Harry could use this to his advantage and tease Draco more while they watched.

During his distraction, Pansy had crawled to Hermione and enveloped her in a rather heated kiss, garnering the same cat-calls and gleeful shouts that Draco and Harry had received earlier.

While the girls busied themselves with foreplay, Harry leaned in close to Draco’s ear while his hands slid around the front of Draco’s body.

“Do you think you can be quiet for me?” Harry murmured.

He felt Draco shudder, then nod.

“Good boy.” Harry kissed the shell of Draco’s ear, then slid one hand down, very slowly, beneath the elastic of Draco’s trousers and pants.

The feeling of arousal spread through Harry as he lightly fondled Draco’s half-hard cock. Draco shifted and leaned closer to Harry while lifting his knees to give Harry more access. They didn’t bother hiding anything since no one paid them any mind. All eyes were on the two girls, one laying back, legs spread wide for the room to see, the other laying between those legs, hands flat along Hermione’s stomach as she teased and bit along the soft flesh of Hermione’s thighs. They’d managed to get Hermione’s jeans off, but kept her panties very much on, the soft, baby blue satin fitting snugly around her.

Pansy used her whole face, nuzzling her way up Hermione’s left leg, then right into the core of her. There were no fingers, no tongue--nothing but her face rubbing against the soft blue fabric and the most intimate parts of her current partner.

Hermione let out a soft, pleased sigh, relaxing into the tender touches.

“That’s it. Let me take care of you…” Pansy murmured against Hermione’s right leg as she pulled back. Diving in again, Pansy ghosted a breath of hot air against the dampening fabric, watching with amusement as it went from baby blue to a much darker shade.

With a pleased noise, Pansy grasped the satin with both hands, slowly, teasingly, pulling them down until they revealed the glistening flesh few had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

A collective whimper whispered through the group as various people came to terms with their avid interest in the proceedings. More than a few people had heavy blushes across their cheeks, while others were leaning in closer to see.

Pansy returned to her spot on the ground, but Harry brought his attention back to Draco. His hand wrapped around Draco’s growing length, giving it a few slow but firm strokes before releasing it to gently massage the soft fleshy sacs below. After a moment or two, Harry changed tactics again, slipping his hand even lower until the pad of his index finger could teasingly press against the tight circle of Draco’s arsehole. Using his free hand to grasp his wand, Harry whispered a spell to slick up Draco’s insides, but still didn’t quite push in.

While Pansy teased Hermione with her tongue - Harry trailed the tip of his finger along Draco’s rim, circling the entrance over and over. At Hermione’s first moan, Harry switched it up again and went back to fondling Draco’s bollocks.

For a few minutes, Harry lost track of what was happening in the room.

Through the course of the evening, Draco had truly come alive in a way Harry could never have expected. Even as Harry’s fingers teased and tortured, Draco shivered and unfolded for him in ways he’d never allowed himself to in the quiet darkness of their bed. Behind closed curtains, it was as if Draco was too vulnerable. Too exposed.

Which was ironic, considering how much more exposed he was when on display in front of their friends. But Harry could understand. It was different when it was just the two of them. Even when it was rough, there was a softness - a rawness - to their intimacy, that had left Harry feeling as if his heart was on display. If it was true for him, then perhaps it was just as true for Draco.

Harry waited a beat, then slipped his finger passed the snug barrier. Draco leaned his head back on Harry’s shoulder, eyes fluttering shut as he tried rolling his hips down onto Harry’s hand.

“Tut. Be patient,” Harry chastised, slipping his finger almost all the way out in punishment.

Draco whined, teeth gnawing firmly on his lower lip. Perhaps for Draco, Harry mused, being watched like this allowed him safety from the vulnerability, in that the sex was simply that. Unlike the privacy of their four-poster, there weren’t any major emotions at play here. No concerns that Harry might be losing his heart to Draco, or that they might be on the precipice of something… _more._

Returning his attention to Draco’s cock, Harry wrapped his hand around it, stroking firmly but just as maddeningly slowly as when he teased with his finger.

Hermione’s moans brought Harry’s attention back to the circle. Pansy tended to Hermione with a wildness Harry could only assume came from the pleasure of being passionate about eating a girl out. It was a pleasure Harry was mildly familiar with, though his preference was a cock in his mouth.

It seemed like Hermione was close, which meant Harry didn’t have much time. Draco was shaking in his arms but not nearly close enough to the edge. Harry focused his strokes on the thick head, rotating his wrist over and around the tip while teasing the throbbing muscle on the underside. His cock dribbled, making the movements slicker, each pass of Harry’s fist more sensitive for Draco.

Hermione moaned, and sounds of her orgasm filled the air as Draco continued to thrust hard into Harry’s fist. His own moans were loud, heavy, as Harry’s other hand alternated between grasping his bollocks and teasing his rim.

“That’s it baby, get right to the edge,” Harry murmured in Draco’s ear.

“F-fuck, please,” Draco begged each time Harry released his prick.

Harry moaned in reply as Draco ground his hips back against Harry’s groin. “Careful. I don’t want to come just yet.”

Draco hissed. But as Harry looked up, apparently all eyes were on them once more. There were more than a few raised brows, but most seemed relatively unsurprised. Perhaps everyone knew more than they’d let on.

Harry pressed a kiss to Draco’s cheek but didn’t stop teasing him. He wanted Draco right on the edge for the rest of the game. He wanted Draco desperate, whimpering and pleading for only him. He wanted to take Draco apart in ways no one else in the circle could ever have.

“Can everyone close their eyes?” Hannah said, and while some people followed her instructions, several stayed focused on Harry’s hand on Draco’s cock. He adjusted Draco’s trousers so that his entire length was exposed to the room, and Harry heard more than one gasp.

Harry twisted his wrist along the bright, throbbing tip of Draco’s cock when he felt the hard scrape of the coin in his pocket. He snuck a glance at Hannah, who mischievously winked at him. He honestly didn’t know she had it in her.

Draco’s hands were gripping Harry’s thighs as he squirmed in his lap. Harry wondered if he felt the hard coin, because just as the coin slid into his pocket seemingly out if midair, Draco had cried out.

“Potter,” Draco moaned, and those who had dutifully closed their eyes now had them open, staring with lust and curiosity at the two.

“Is that a guess?” Pansy asked. She was now sitting with a satisfied Hermione between her legs, her lips puffy and curled in a contented smile.

“Nggh, yes,” Draco moaned again as Harry slipped his finger back into his hole, allowing it to sink down to the knuckle.

“Very well. Hannah, is Potter the Niffler?”

“He is,” Hannah laughed, falling onto Nevilleâ€ shoulder. It looked like the two of them had gotten into their dorm’s stash of Ogden’s Finest.

“Mmm,” Pansy tapped her finger on Hermione’s thigh. “Looks like Harry’s getting a dare.”

“Actually, Pansy,” Harry said, “You mentioned I could choose the dare for someone else if I made Draco come. And he did.”

“Looks like he might again,” Pansy smirked. Harry crooked his finger inside Draco’s arse and he yelped in agreement. “So, what’s your poison, Potter?”

“I dare Draco not to come while I rim him.”

“What?” Draco gasped, jolting in Harry’s lap so hard that Harry’s finger almost slipped out. His hand moved from pleasuring Draco’s cock to grasping him at the hip, pulling him back to his chest.

“Please, baby, let me show everyone what a good boy you can be.”

Draco moaned as Harry stroked that spot inside of him and whispered in his ear.

“You taste so good, love; I just want everyone to know.” Harry licked his earlobe before murmuring again. “Let me do this, and then you can come on my cock.”

Harry felt Draco shiver, his whole body shaking with pleasure from Harry’s words and, hopefully, the thought of what they were about to do next in front of a live and captive audience.

“Alright. Do it.” Draco finally answered. Harry felt the hairs on his arms rise, as tendrils of electricity wrapped around his spine.

“Up you get, then. On all fours for me.” Harry shivered as the warmth from Draco’s body disappeared.

But a whole new heat filled him at the sight of Draco stretching languidly, slipping out of the rest of his clothes and settling arse up with his weight resting on his knees and palms. Harry’s mouth began to water. Reaching out, his fingers lightly caressed the rounded rump before him.

“Gods, you’re so beautiful Draco…” Harry couldn’t help saying. Red coloured his face with the realisation he’d said it out loud, but there was no way in bloody hell he regretted it or wished to take it back. It was the truth, and one Draco deserved to know. By the way Draco’s body shivered, and from the hearty dribble of his impending orgasm hitting the floor, the compliment was well-received.

Moving to kneel between his parted legs, Harry pressed a tender kiss to the base of Draco’s spine. He kissed lower and lower until his lips nudged the junction where flesh parted into cheeks. With a grin, and with his hands slowly pulling apart said cheeks, Harry dove in. His tongue was slow to start, nothing short of teasing and prodding.

Draco moaned as soon as Harry’s tongue pushed past his rim, and Harry’s cock twitched in his pants. He itched to get out of his own clothes, to drape himself over Draco’s spine, but he knew he’d be able to soon. Once Draco was ready, desperate enough for it.

Ghosting his fingernails up Draco’s sides, Harry continued to kiss and lick and bite around his hole, teasing him before delving in again. He wanted Draco wet, loose, and begging for his cock. He wanted the entire room to know how much he needed Harry.

He needed to hear it himself.

Draco dropped his head between his arms, panting as Harry continued to tease his sweet rim. He was letting out quick puffs of air and tiny gasps into the floorboards, and Harry could only imagine how his face was contorted; brows furrowed, pupils blown, mouth open. He knew how beautiful Draco looked when he was soaring to the brink, and he didn’t want anyone to miss the sight.

“Head up, darling,” Harry encouraged, giving Draco’s cock a comforting pull. “Let everyone see your gorgeous face.”

“Yes,” Draco groaned as he lifted his head. Draco’s cock twitched in his hand as he saw everyone staring at him, turned on and hungry for more. Harry noticed that quite a few of his classmates had their hands down their own trousers or someone else’s, and at some point, Blaise had made his way back over to Ron. His best mate’s wrist disappeared down the seam of Blaise’s trousers but both their eyes remained focused on Draco and Harry.

Feeling brazen, Harry pulled out his own needy cock from his trousers and gave it a merciless tug. He spelled some lube onto his hands and tugged again, relishing in the cool, slick feeling on his now-attended cock. His cheeks flushed when he heard a few gasps from around the room, but all he could do was focus on the furled pink hole in front of him.

Harry leaned in and gave Draco’s arse a quick smack with his palm before diving in again, his tongue curling at the end. Draco responded, grappling at the smooth surface with his hands, his cock leaking onto the floor.

He knew Draco was close by the sounds he was making and the way his thighs were trembling each time Harry delved further in with his tongue. He placed a calming, steady hand on Draco’s back as his mouth licked and sucked with fervor.

“Please, Harry,” Draco panted, and Harry’s heart stopped. That voice, the hunger in it, the way Draco said his name. It was as if his heart was splayed out, open and exposed, instead of just his skin.

Harry pulled away with a groan, suddenly beyond desperate to be inside Draco. He arched over to completely cover Draco’s body with his own. He murmured another lubrication charm meant to slick the path inside Draco as well as his greedy ring.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Draco.” He breathed into the skin over Draco’s shoulder.

“Yesss-” Draco groaned, hips bucking despite not having anything inside him yet.

Harry teased the head of his cock around Draco’s now over-sensitive rim, dragging it back and forth in a light, teasing motion. Draco whimpered and rolled his hips back, seeking out the pressure that came with actual penetration. Harry’s breath came out in a shudder as he finally gave in, slipping just the tip in and stretching the ring of muscle.

He no longer knew if the room was still filled with heated gazes and fumbling hands. He didn’t know if Ron and Hermione were staring, watching, or if they were preoccupied with their own Slytherins. He didn’t know if the gasps ringing in his ears were from Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs.

The only thing he could focus on were the moans escaping Draco’s throat, and Draco’s tight entrance encompassing his hard, needy cock.

Inch-by-inch, Harry pushed in, sliding back out when the resistance was too much. The thrusts were shallow and just this side of teasing, but with both of them so close to bursting, it was more about preservation. But Draco seemed impatient--perhaps tired with being on the edge for so long, and pushed his hips back to take in every thick inch of Harry’s cock.

Grunting from the sudden feeling of being enveloped by tight heat, Harry balled his hands into fists around Draco’s hips, and bit down on Draco’s shoulder hard enough to leave a mark.

“Ah! Fu-u-uck Harry, yes!” Draco cried out, hand reaching between his legs as he wanked himself in time with each of Harry’s thrusts.

Harry was too close, having been on edge throughout the entire game, and he wanted to finally let go. His thrusts became more erratic as he pushed himself closer and closer to the sweet precipice of his orgasm.

He couldn’t careen off the cliff without Draco. He was hit with the realisation that he didn’t want to do anything without Draco again.

“You close, baby?” Harry murmured into his ear. He lapped at the sensitive drop of his lobe and felt Draco convulse around his cock, under his hands. Draco was nearing his own peak, Harry could feel it as strong as the pull of freshly cut grass on a Quidditch pitch.

“Come for me, love,” Harry panted into the root of his spine, grounding that word into Draco’s skin. _Love, love, love,_ he wanted to scream as Draco tightened around his cock, his body contorting as he came.

Harry followed, pulsing hot into Draco’s core as he came. His fingers gripped hard, nails digging into Draco’s sides so hard they’d be sure to leave a mark as he tried to steady himself.

Harry’s cock twitched in aftershock for a few moments before he withdrew, rubbing calming circles along Draco’s hips and back. And then, as if coming out of a pleasure-filled coma, Harry surveyed the room once more.

If someone had told him that this was the sight he would see at the beginning of Pansy’s silly game, he would have scoffed at their lousy Divination skills or even placed a call to Madam Pomfrey. Harry had almost expected a room full of blown pupils boring into him, surprised and possibly confused at the scene that just unfolded.

Instead, he noticed every eye was turned.

Ron’s face was buried in Blaise’s lap as Zabini’s head cascaded backward in pleasure; Hermione was all but flush with Pansy’s lap, her hands buried deep in the pleats of Pansy’s skirt; Neville and Hannah were nuzzled in a corner, kissing softly, Neville’s hand darting up her jumper. Harry spotted quite a few Ravenclaws getting their ‘Puff on.

Harry wandlessly cast a cleansing charm along Draco’s skin and his own depleted cock before pulling Draco back into his lap. He nuzzled into his neck and whispered sweet words into his ear.

“So good for me.” Harry kissed Draco’s shoulder.

“Coming undone in front of everyone,” he murmured into the arc of Draco’s throat.

“I love you,” he whispered into Draco’s ear.

Draco manoeuvred his limbs until he was nestled in Harry’s lap, until they were nose and nose with each other.

“You do?” Draco breathed, biting his lip. His cheeks were flushed, breath ghosting Harry’s heated skin in little puffs.

“Yeah,” Harry beamed before placing a chaste kiss on his worried lip.

“Want to show me how much upstairs?” Draco smirked.

“Away from the crowd?”

“For now,” Draco winked. “Maybe we can ‘forget’ our silencing charms later.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr! [@breathofmine](https://breathofmine.tumblr.com) & [@keyflight790](https://keyflight790.tumblr.com)
> 
> And if you like what we wrote together, check out our other co-authored fic, [Have Yourself a Very Kinky Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979649/chapters/39909513)!


End file.
